Sanctum of Tears
by Shrapnel893
Summary: A young Dietrich is torn from those precious to her and forced to become one of the silver-eyed defenders called Claymores after the destruction of her hometown, the desire of wanting to see those she left behind ever burning in the depths her heart, and even if she has to cleave her way through the bowels of hell itself in order to do so, she will find them again.


**|. Whirlwind**

The soil outside the orphanage was wet as she stuck her hand down into it, bits of grass and clumps of mud clinging to her fingers. Crumbling the soil in her palm, she wiped what remained on the front of her apron. Somewhat brown eyes on the flower field the children had prepared nights before, she smiled at their handiwork. As she walked down the various rows full of vibrant colors, plucking one of each, she came to a stop at the fence that separated the orphanage from the rest of town. Two soldiers were lazily slumped on their spears in front of the town's back-gate and she watched as one of them turned his head to say something to the other, inclining his open-faced helm in her direction. With a wave, she leaned on the fence and held up one of the flowers.

"Look at this!" she shouted over to them, the flower's yellow petals seeming to shine ever brighter underneath the morning sun. "I bet neither of you could ever make something so beautiful!" The soldier who'd pointed at her earlier smiled, nudging the other fully awake. With quick steps, he made his way over and removed his helm the moment he came to the opposite side of the fence.

Helm in gloved hands, he held it under her chin. "Two please, Elda. One for me and that standing corpse over there."

"You didn't have to leave your post, I was going to bring them over..."

"I wanted to see the beauty of them up close, and since you're such as slow wal— _mmph!_" Elda shoved the stem of the yellow flower into his mouth. In the helm were two other flowers, one red and the other blue, and she knocked him back with a flick on the forehead. "What was that for?" He asked, chewing on the stem.

"You already know why, so don't bother asking." Elda responded, parting a strand of pale-blonde hair from her face. "I know why you're really here, Kuno, and, once again, I have to decline."

"So you still won't consider me?" His hand was on hers and she quickly drew it away. "Elda... I..."

Elda shook her head. "Sorry, Kuno, but I just... things right now are very... complicated... for me, a—"

"Then, after you settle those things, I'll be waiting for your real answer!" Kuno exclaimed, helm under one arm now, grinning widely. "So... until next time!" He waved good-bye and hurried back to his post, casting one last glance as he hefted his spear and winked when he caught her eye.

Inside the orphanage after having hastily left in a huff, Elda put her back to her room's door, eyes downcast, and grasped at the folds of her apron. Reaching into one of her pockets, she pulled out two, round, small mud-colored pills. Already feeling her dose from the night before starting to wear off, she chewed them sorrowfully and put a hand in the wedge between her room's dressing drawers. A frown on her lips, she sighed and left to wake the children for the day's activities. Going into the girl's dorm first, she quietly shook each girl, telling them to dress as she went to the boy's dorm next. They were harder to wake, as usual.

Once all the children were accounted for, she split them into groups by correlation of the color they chose for their flower. Shuffling them outside, she could feel Kuno's eyes wander briefly to her, and trying her best not to show acknowledgment, told the children to put their flowers into their baskets for the midday's activity. Aiming to help a few of them along, she shook her head when she came to the first and only two troublemakers she was going to put up with for the day — Dietrich and Alric. The two of them were arguing over how many flowers each of them were allowed to carry in their baskets, being two out of the three to grow blue flowers. Heinrike was trying her best to defuse the situation, but the softness of her voice was like a trickling stream against two roaring waterfalls.

"Three. We each get three and that'll be enough for all of us to carry!"

"There are more than five flowers! If we carry more at once, we'll get done faster!"

"_Nine_ flowers, and, no, if we carry them all at once they'll weigh us down! I don't want to lose because of _you!_"

"Hey, guys, Miss Elda is—"

"They're stupid flowers! Flowers aren't _rocks_, carrying all of them wouldn't be a problem!"

"But that's not what the instructions were! She said we have to carry only as much as who's in our group. You, me, and Heike!" Dietrich poked him in the chest and he pushed her down, the two of them rolling around and crushing some of their flowers as they scuffled. Meanwhile, Heinrike plucked all the ones she could before they crushed them all and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

With a sigh and crack of her neck, Elda picked the two of them up, staring them down. "What are you two doing? This always happens when you're grouped together, can't you learn to get along for once?"

"I try but this dullard always—!"

"Who're you calling a dullard?!" He grabbed her cheek and pulled.

She pulled back. "You, you dullard! I bet you don't even know what a dullard is!"

"I do too, it's the thingy you put around a cattle's neck!"

"See?" Dietrich pointed a finger, earning a scowl from Alric.

Another shake of her head, "You two really need to learn to get along..."

**—-—-—**

Supervising the children as they handed out their flowers, Elda kept a close eye on Dietrich and Alric. Heinrike was still calming the waters between them and she hoped her words would reach them. Watching each of the townspeople that received a flower, she made a fist at her side and bit down on her bottom lip slightly, trying to suppress her years of instinct. No, there weren't any yoma this far south, so close to the Organization's heart. There was no need for any of that anymore — she was no longer a part of the Organization. She didn't want to draw unwanted attention to her presence here, especially after yesterday, when the Black Suit had been thrown out. He'd been here for her, she was sure of it. Managing to live here for so long peacefully, right under their noses, she knew it wouldn't last. _Yet, if she could just..._ Even the slightest hint of her _Yoki_ leaking out would have them converging on the town in an instant. She couldn't allow that no matter what. Her eyes moved from person to person, a hand reaching for her pocket once again.

Kuno and a detachment of soldiers were loitering around the town's square and she unintentionally caught his eye again. Looking away immediately, she crushed the pill she'd taken out to dust, unmeaning to, and grit her teeth. She couldn't accept his proposal — someone like her was no good. Something like her wasn't worthy enough for a man as kind as he was. Letting the remains of the pill disappear with the midday's light breeze, she wished will all of her selfish heart to be able to stay just a bit longer, surrounded by the people and town she called home. Just then, she felt something in the pit of her gut — a disgusting sensation that slithered inside her intestines and made her pupils dilate as her eyes slowly started to lose their brown palette. Turning her head to the side, she held her forearm down, veins bulging from the exposed skin beneath her sleeves. The rest of her pills were stored in her room at the orphanage, and she couldn't leave the children unattended. She— _a shrill torrent of screams snapped her attention to town's front-gate._ Everyone gathered in the town's square started to run in a panic, when the unmistakable call of a yoma reverberated towards them. The call of death. Kuno and the other soldiers were mobilizing towards the sound as townspeople were bumping one another over in their hasten to escape. Elda crouched down and rounded the children up, quickly making a head count.

"I want all of you to follow me to the orphanage and hide in the cellar, can you guys do that?" Scared, they all clung to one another and she was about to offer words of encouragement when there was a sharp tug on her apron.

"What's going on?" It was Alric.

"Nothing to worry over." Then, "When we get to the orphanage, can I could on you and Dietrich to make sure everyone stays as absolutely quiet as they can?" He nodded and she rubbed his hair. "I'm counting on you two— this is the perfect opportunity for you to learn cooperation." She smiled reassuringly and stood up. "Let's go, kids!" Pushing Alric in front of her, she had him led them to the orphanage, hoping her _Yoki_ would stay suppressed until then.

**—-—-—**

Now at the orphanage, having made sure the children were secure, Elda pulled away from the wedge between her dressing drawers and took the cloth concealed claymore in her hands. Ripping off the cloth, fingers touching the red symbol carved into the blade just above the guard, she turned on her heel and made her way out the door. Outside now, she rushed to the town's front-gate, the presence of yoma heightening her already superhuman perceptions. Whatever yoma was attacking the town, it was similar to that of an Awakened Being.

Running through deserted pathways, past the town's square, she felt with each step the guards trying to keep it at bay, their numbers diminishing very quickly, so suddenly. Jumping over an overturned cart, blood, severed limbs, and entrails strewn across the ground along with various fruit and vegetables, Kuno and the others must have drawn it further away from the town than she'd realized, for nothing alive was at the front-gate. In the wooded area just ahead, she could sense the yoma's hunger. Kuno was there, along with three others — all that remained of the town's guard. All four were bloodied, Kuno missing his right arm, a crimson red bandage hastily tied around the wound. Blood dripped from underneath it, his spear discarded for the smaller sword he kept at his hip in his other hand, unwieldy from the loss of his dominate one.

"All of you stand back!" Elda shouted, muscling her way to the front, claymore thrust out and downwards defensively. "This yoma is too powerful for any of you!" She turned to the guard with the least sever injuries, "I need you to take the others and retreat! Evacuate the people still inside!" As his eyes meet hers, she saw the haunt of recognition at their color. Even so, he nodded.

"Elda!" Kuno came forward, the skin of his fingers stretching at how tightly he grasped his sword. "What do you think you're doing?! It's not safe out here! The kids at the—!"

"You get out of here! That's an order!" She pushed him back. "Get back to the town now!"

The guard she'd given the retreat order to clasped his shoulder. "She's one of those, a Claymore. If anyone is going to fight that thing, then she's—"

He shrugged him off, "Elda! Fighting that thing is suicide! It took all of us just to lure it away! Even if you are a Claymore—!"

"I've seen my fair share of these bastards! I'll be fine! Now do as I said and get away from here!" She pushed him back again, but he continued to press forward stubbornly.

"_Elda!_" Kuno forcibly pressed his lips against hers and immediately stepped back, eyes locked on hers. They held no fear, even when she unleashed a fraction of her _Yoki_, silver eyes turning golden yellow, pupils forming into contracted slits similar to that of a snake's. "Don't die, you still haven't given me your answer!"

She shot forward, burying the ground beneath her feet, a tear in her eye as she sensed the yoma's _Yoki_ aura idly waiting for her. Before she even saw the tentacles protruding from where its arms should have been, the armored slug-like lower body, exposed breasts of its upper body, the pointed head — she knew it was powerful, confirming what she'd perceived earlier. Formerly a being like herself — a half-human, half-yoma warrior. The being's current form was the result of having ultimately exceeded her _Yoki_ limit, unable to revert back. An Awakened Being. Glaring at her former fellow warrior's eyes, she wanted to make its end as painless as possible. As quick as possible. The Awakened Being's upper body swayed back and forth seductively, a tentacle wrapping itself around, up to its mouth where it licked the pointed end.

"Such reckless abandon from one so young. Do you know the penalty for leaving the Organization, girl?" The Awakened Being looked briefly to the sun dipping behind the trees and sighed. "Not that it matters to me anymore, and I suspect from the fierce look in your eye that you've long since come to terms..." The tentacle snaked across the ground, reaching for the bisected remains of a guard at its armored bottom, lifting the remains to its mouth, blood dripping as it savored the taste. When it finished wringing them dry, tossing what was left aside, it focused its attention back to her. "Such... _reckless abandon..._" Without warning, it lashed out with one of its tentacle-arms and she deflected it, slicing it near the tip as she crouched under a low swipe from the other. The Awakened Being blinked at the now tip-less tentacle. "Such... _ferocity..._"

Counterattacking, Elda sprang forward and jumped high into the air, aiming for the Awakened Being's head as she brought the claymore downward, only to have its other tentacle pierce her in the side and throw her to the ground. Spitting up blood, she ripped the intruding tentacle out and slashed it apart, getting to her feet unfazed. Her wound closed shut almost instantaneously, just as the Awakened Being lashed out again, the tip regrown from the other tentacle, and, again, she blocked the attack, though forced back a few steps. It was increasing the power it put behind its attacks. _If she didn't deal the death-blow fast, then—_ she cut a sudden thrust in half, the halves of the tentacle parting on either side of her. Hunkering down, she planted the end of her claymore into the ground, building tension in her legs, strength in her arms, and leaped, spinning like a top as she drove into the Awakened Being's upper body. Feet firmly on its slug-like lower body, she twisted the claymore around until it came free, ready to behead it when both of its tentacles pierced her back and came out through the other side. Gritting her teeth, she increased the output of her _Yoki _a fraction further than before, gaining the needed burst of strength to break free from the tentacles and cleave off its head.

Clutching her abdomen, she quickly sealed the holes and got back to her feet again. She felt them — a whole horde of Awakened Beings were converging on her location, the one she'd just taken down likely an impatient straggler, and smirked. There was no way she'd be able to fight a number of this many, even if her ranking had been No. Six during her time with the Organization, after that girl had surpassed her and everyone else at a breakneck pace. Well, one thing was clear — she wasn't as rusty as she first thought. Looking back towards the direction of the town, she had to get back. Warn Kuno and the others, see if they evacuated the townspeople like she'd ordered, make sure the children were alright. So many things... She turned back to the horde of approaching Awakened Beings, hefting her claymore. Elda of the Whirlwind's Wrath... it was time she took up her nickname once again...

For the sake of the town and its people she called home.

**—-—-—**

"Are the monsters still out there...?" One of the orphanage children confined in the cellar asked the one-armed man and his three companions.

A sad smile stretched itself across the man's lips as he responded, "No, the monsters are all gone. They won't get to you kids in here..."

"Where's Miss Elda?" Another spoke up, squeezing her way through the huddled crowd of children. "She isn't still out there... is she...?"

"Yeah, where's Miss Elda?!"

Shortly after this question was asked, the children quipped in unison, until the man put a finger to his lips. Silence. He turned to one of the others and nodded. The other man hurried up the cellar stairs, an orange hue illuminating his outline from the outside.

"I want all of you to come with me, can you kids do that?" The girl who'd first asked the question of Elda's whereabouts nodded. "Are you saying you'll be first?"

"Yes."

The man smiled again. "Then lead the way." He parted from the stairs and watched her walk up the steps, making sure not to generate any unnecessary noise in the process. "Alright, the rest of you follow her example."

Once all of the children were safely outside the cellar, the orange hue from earlier was found to be much brighter. _Hotter._ The town was in flames, the tops of houses burning, the smell of ash and smoke assaulting them as they stood and watched. Dietrich looked up at the man with the missing right arm and frowned. She realized he was one of the town's guards then, upon seeing the sword sheathed at his hip. His fist was clenched tightly, his bottom lip bleeding from how hard he was biting it.

"Mister, is something the matter?"

The man didn't relax. "Someone I care about is over there..."

"In the town?" He nodded. "What's she doing? Fighting?" No response. "Is it Miss Elda...?" This time, he looked down at her, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"It's Miss Elda?!" Alric shouted. His eyes went the town,"She's in trouble! Why aren't you guys helping her?!"

The man grit his teeth. "That's exactly what I was wondering..." he spat. Then, "Take care of the kids..." Immediately after uttering the words, he took out his sword and ran towards the town, over his shoulder shouting, "Lead them to somewhere safe!" He disappeared through the town's back-gate.

As one of the other guards started to round them up, Dietrich felt someone tug on her arm.

"We have to get Miss Elda..." Alric whispered, Heinrike clinging over his shoulder. "We can't just leave without her!"

"That guard said—"

"It doesn't matter what he said! We need to get Miss Elda! We have to save her! Right, Heike?" Heinrike's head shook in agreement, big blue eyes moving from Dietrich to the town.

"This isn't some stupid adventure! If we go looking for her, we may never come back! It's not one of your stupid boy games!"

"So?"

"But—!" Dietrich saw the determination in his eyes, the concern in Heinrike's, then went down to the mud-caked outdoor shoes all the orphanage children got, a heart symbol scribbled on the toe. She went to the one on Alric's. Heinrike's. "We're going to get in serious trouble for this..."

"Not if we find her!" He smiled broadly, punching her lightly in the shoulder. "Come on Dietrich!"

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! It's not safe! _Come back!_" One of the guards yelled as the three of them split from the group for the back-gate.

"Keep going! Hurry!"

Alric led the way, running inside one of the undamaged houses, crouching under one of its window that looked out to the street. Dietrich was beside him a split-second later, Heinrike crawling over last. Peeking, the only thing he saw was burning houses and other debris.

"Do you hear that?" Dietrich said, cheek touching his as she peeked too.

He averted his eyes. "H-hear what?"

"Shhh. Listen." The sounds of fighting. "It's coming from that direction." He followed her gaze to the path that led to the town's square. "Miss Elda must be over there..."

"Y-you think so?" Heinrike asked, cheek against hers, now peeking as well. "I don't see that man... the g-guard... is he... dead...?"

"I don't think so..."

"Only one way to find out." Alric went to the house's backdoor and creaked it open, poking his nose out at the surroundings. "It's clear, come on!" He gently pushed it open and crept along the wall, stopping at the corner. Dietrich and Heinrike were directly behind, waiting. Taking a deep breath, he peeked again. Nothing. "Come on," he ran to the adjacent house, using the same tactic as before. A third time. A fourth.

"We're almost there." Dietrich commented.

Alric came up to the latest corner and froze the moment he looked around the other side. Trying to control his breathing, he hugged the wall again.

"What is it?" Heinrike asked.

"Did you see something?"

"One of those things... was _eating_ something..." They heard it then — the rending of flesh, the crunching of bone. "I don't think it saw me, but we have to move carefully or it'll notice us, I think..." He dared another quick peek. "Alright, he's still eating... _now...!_" Getting on his knees, he crawled with all his might to the other wall, Dietrich and Heinrike following suit. He smiled, panting. "We made it..."

"And the square is right there."

"Uh-huh!" Not forgetting the earlier encounter, Alric peeked around this newest corner. "We're clear! Come on!"

He rushed forward to one of the stands still set-up from the midday's produce sales. Dietrich slide beside him right after, but Heinrike stumbled and knocked her leg into it, generating noise. All three waited breathlessly. Above the stand, they heard growling — _one of the monsters had found them!_ Its shadow stretched across the booth, and they continued to hold their breath as one of its greenish clawed hands grabbed the end. They got clear as it smashed down into the booth, its mouth dripping with saliva.

"Three for me! I love the taste of small children!" It garbled. "Especially girlies..." It reached for Heinrike as she quivered on the ground, but Alric stood in front of her, blocking its path.

"Don't touch her!"

The monster smirked, fangs visible. Its pointed ears perked up in acknowledgment. "A brave boy, aren't you? I think I'll eat you first!" The monster struck out with its claws, about to stab through Alric's eye when it suddenly pulled back, its arm having been slashed off. Purple blood gushed from the wound as it howled.

"Wh—!" Its head came free shortly after, rolling away as its body then slumped sideways. Behind it was the man with one arm, sword seeped in purple monster blood.

"What are you three doing here?! You should all be back with the others! You know it isn't safe here!"

"We came for Miss Elda!" Alric replied, kicking the monster's severed head.

"And we aren't leaving until then!" Dietrich added, Heinrike nodding her agreement despite the tears streaming down her face.

"No, you kids have to—!" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by something crashing into the roof of the house behind him. Whatever it was fell to the ground and got up a few moments after via the assistance of a giant sword.

"Miss Elda!"

"Alric?!" The golden yellow eyed figure shouted. "What are you doing here?! And Dietrich... Heinrike..." Then, "Kuno! I thought I told you to—!"

"They came here on their own, I had noth—"

"And I thought I told _you_ not to come after me!"

"Elda, I—!"

"Go! Get the three of them out while the yoma are still—" She barreled out of the way of two monsters, bisecting them, their purple blood spraying like twin fountains. "Now! Get them to safety. That's an order!"

"Miss Elda, we're not—!"

"Now isn't the time, _dammit!_" Elda roared, just as a giant twisting hand came down on her, blowing the house away.

"_Elda!_"

"_Miss Elda!_"

Light erupted from the kicked up dust and debris that used to be the house, an inhuman warcry echoing all around as Elda reappeared from the remains relatively unharmed, shaking off planks of splintered wood. Her face was warped, slightly resembling one of the monster's. All around her body, the air look electrified, blue light exploding as her body started to warp as well, become more muscular as her warcry intensified, drowning out all other sounds momentarily.

"Kuno... _please...!_" Her voice was distorted, full of pain. She shot forward then, reducing the ground where she'd stood into a miniature crater, launching herself at the whatever had destroyed the house. The four of them saw her spinning so fast that the air enveloping her body became visible and electrified, as if she were the center of a tornado. They heard a cry of agony as her giant sword ripped through the equally giant monster she was fighting.

Kuno grabbed Alric by the arm, turning him around, and pushed him into Dietrich. "Girl, make a run for it..." His eyes were glued on Elda. "Now."

Dietrich nodded. "Right!"

"But Dietrich, Miss Elda!"

"There's nothing we can do! Come on, you dullard!" She grabbed him and Heinrike, only looking back to see the guard named Kuno rushing to Elda's side just as the town square shook with the arrival of something large. Something massive. Stumbling, Alric and Heinrike fell on top of her and they then looked back to see what it was, what could have caused the ground to shake so violently. Directly above Elda and Kuno was an enormous spiked monster with tentacles protruding from its underside. Without warning, it hit the ground and the shock-wave sent the three of them flying. Her vision wavered as she watched Elda stand to her feet again, bloodied giant sword at her side, Kuno lying at her feet, tears falling from her eyes as she roared a ferocious warcry at the monster.

**—-—-—**

When she regained consciousness again, there was a man in a black suit standing near her, his beady eyes like that of the dead, glossed over and cold. He said something, and, she think it was: "_What do you want most in the world?_" Half-shut eyes still adjusting to her environment, she took note of the smell of a campfire, but couldn't make out anything else; none of her friends, no guards, no Elda — the town nowhere in sight.

"I want to see them again."

The man in the black suit just smiled at the answer.


End file.
